


Three Stark-Rhodes' Decorating

by Skeeter_110



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Christmas Decorations, Gen, Ironfamily, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Acting as Peter's Parker's Parental Figure, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Calls James "Rhodey" Rhodes "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Tony, Rhodey, and Peter Stark-Rhodes begin decorating for the holiday season.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Three Stark-Rhodes' Decorating

"Wow! We're going to use all of this stuff?" Peter exclaims, staring at the several boxes both Tony and Rhodey pulled into the living room.

"Yup! We're going to use this stuff to hang on our walls and the tree." Tony explains, opening the first box up.

"Do I get to help?" Peter asks, excitedly bouncing on his heels. 

"Of course you get to help, Petey. We need someone to decorate the tree for us." Rhodey answers, making Peter squeal a bit, unable to contain his excitement. 

"Alright, Peter Pan, this box is all you. Everything in here is for the tree." Tony tells the toddler, sliding said box closer to the tree.

"Woah, there's so many orminents." Peter shouts, looking through and already pulling stuff out of the box.

"Ornaments, Buddy." Rhodey corrects, ruffling Peter's hair while he helped take out some of smaller boxes that protected the ornaments from breaking. 

"Papa, let me." Peter whines, practically shoving Rhodey's hands away.

"Alright, fine, I'll just go help Daddy hang up lights then." Rhodey laughs, leaving Peter to his own devices and going over to where Tony was standing on a step stool and attempting to hang up the lights.

"Okay, short-stuff, get down from there and let hang the lights before you fall." Rhodey says, holding onto Tony's hips so he didn't topple over on the rickety step stool. 

"Excuse you! I am _not_ short!" Tony yells making Rhodey roll his eyes.

"Tones, we have this argument every year. You yell at me that you can do it just fine and that you're able to reach, I let you because I don't want to actually argue, and then you almost break your neck before accepting that it would be better if you just hold the stool and have me put the lights up." Rhodey sighs, shaking his head at his husbands antics.

"Fine. But I'm not holding the stool, I'm going to help Peter with the tree." Tony says, slowly getting off of the stool and handing Rhodey the lights.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Peter is not going to let you help." Rhodey retorts rolling his eyes once again when Tony - very maturely he would say - stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Daddy, look!" Peter shouts once he sees that Tony was coming over to where he was. Tony looked at what Peter wanted him to, seeing that it was a clay ornament of Peter's hand from his first Christmas. "It's so tiny." Peter comments, trying to place his hand over the ceramic one to compare.

"Yeah, Petey, that was when you were a baby. You were a very tiny baby." Tony tells Peter, making him giggle as he placed the ornament on the tree. "Do you want any help, Buddy?" Tony asks, huffing when Peter quickly brushed him and his help off.

Rhodey, hearing Tony huff, looked over his shoulder, smiling fondly when he saw the familiar pout Tony wore when he felt helpless. Looking down at the box by his feet, Rhodey saw a spare set of lights that didn't match the lights he was using on the walls. 

"Hey, Tones, do you think you could take the lights in this box and start stringing them across the fireplace?" Rhodey calls out, chuckling to himself when Tony visibly perked up. 

Once Tony grabbed the spare string of light, all three Stark-Rhodes' were caught up with what they doing, the only sound in the penthouse being the light Christmas music that was playing in the background. 

That was, until a shattering noise spread across the penthouse.

Tony and Rhodey quickly whipped around, looking at Peter who was staring at a now broken bulb on the floor.

"Shit." Rhodey says, quickly getting off of the stool and going towards where Peter was standing, scooping him up in his arms.

"I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!" Peter apologizes through the tears that were now freely falling. 

"It’s okay, Pete, it was an accident." Tony tries to soothe as he sweeps up all the glass on the floor.

"I ruined Christmas!" Peter shouts before breaking off into wails. 

"You didn’t ruin Christmas, Baby." Rhodey says, rocking both of them back and forth to try and calm Peter’s earth-shattering cries. 

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn’t, Buddy, because it was a plain bulb. Just a plain purple one, nothing special about it, and definitely not worthy enough to ruin Christmas." Tony says as he makes sure all of the glass is actually off of the floor.

"See, Petey? It wasn’t one of our specially made ones. Just a plain little bulb that we have lots more of in the box. You can’t even tell one broke." Rhodey continues to soothe, rubbing Peter’s back as the toddler’s cries began to damper down.

"It’s okay?" Peter hesitantly asks, slowly peeking out from where his face was hidden in Rhodey’s neck.

"It’s all okay. Daddy even got everything cleaned up so no one will ever be able to tell." Rhodey adds, angling his body so Peter could see the now clean floor.

"I didn’t ruin Christmas?" Peter asks making Tony coo and walk over to where they were.

"You could never ruin Christmas, Baby. No matter what you do." Tony tells him, planting a bunch of kisses all over Peter’s face just to hear him laugh.

"So now that that’s over, why don’t we go add the finishing touches by hang our stockings on the fireplace." Tony redirects, searching through one of the boxes for all of their stockings. 

"Papa gets to hang his and Dum-E’s, I get to hang mine and JARVIS’, which means Petey-Pie gets to hang up his and Butterfinger’s." Tony says as he begins hanging out all of the stockings.

All three of them happily hung up all of the stockings, Peter especially excited at the idea of the bots being able to get presents of their own. 

"Wow, look at how pretty our home is now; the tree looks great, you did an amazing job, Petey." Tony praises, Peter jumping up and down with happiness. 

"So now that we're all decorated for Christmas, I vote we order something to eat and watch the next Christmas movie on our list." Rhodey chimes in, picking up Peter and heading over to the couch.

So now, with all stockings hung above the fire with care and the good feelings of Christmas in the air, the three Stark-Rhodes' cuddle up on the couch without a care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, not much was happening in this fic haha just raw Christmas fluff


End file.
